The invention refers to a mass spectrometer arrangement comprising a mass spectrometer forevacuum chamber with a forevacuum outlet and at least two mass spectrometer high-vacuum chambers, as well as a turbomolecular pump connected with the high-vacuum chambers.
In such mass spectrometer arrangements a turbomolecular pump, a forevacuum pump for the turbomolecular pump, as well as another forevacuum pump for the mass spectrometer forevacuum chamber are required to supply the mass spectrometer with corresponding vacuums. Such an arrangement is complex and costly.
In view of this it is an object of the invention to provide an economic mass spectrometer arrangement.